A sudden new start
by Raven325
Summary: Ryou was left on the island that the final duel was held for the battle city tournament. The clock is ticking. his darker half helps but is it for better or worse if he sent to the past were Atem, Akefia and Mariku (Yami marik) were never enemies but friends and he is Akefia's personal servant. how will it work if he is falling in love with his master chaos, love maybe Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Raven: this is a sort of decision story; I will go on if it can actually get reviews. It's a TK/RB story, so here we go!  
This story is at the end of battle city when Seto blows up the island, but with my little twist**

* * *

How could this happen? How could they abandon me? Leave me on an island that's about to explode in a few minutes. He tears were falling as I stood in a cave, watching the black helicopter leave followed by a blue eyes white dragon jet. I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder spun me around. I stared at the transparent form; it was my dark, Bakura. Who I have thought had left when he lost the duel

'Ryou,' he said urgently 'I'm sending you away, I stared at him wide eyed. Away? Away to where?  
'Trust me; for once in your life trust me. I don't know what time place or area. I don't have time to think' he pulled me into a hug holding me tight. I could feel something wet falling on my shoulder

'Baku…' he pulled away and the ring around his neck started to glow a golden colour as he started muttering words in ancient Egyptian. Suddenly a loud voice pierced the air

'Five seconds to self-destruction,' the voice boomed. I stared at Bakura when he started to speak faster as the voice counted down  
'four, three, two, one countdown complete' a loud "BOOM" went off and I started to shake in fear as more explosions began shaking the very ground I'm standing on

'Ryou' Bakura whispered softly 'take care of yourself and stay out of trouble,' he said smiling. He pulled me into a hug as my body started to fade 'remember even if I was an ass to you, you were like a little brother to me, the one I never had, farewell' he whispered into my ear as we were enveloped in fire

'Bakura!' I screamed when the explosion hit him and everything went dark for me

* * *

**Raven: well when my friend read this she said it was sad, I must admit *Crying* I'm killing of my favourite character and adding his twin  
R&amp;R wanna know if it is worth going on for ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Raven: well thanks to Time-stopping-9990 this story will not have a death sentence… that and my sister loves the idea of it and I guess she would kill me if I stopped it**

**Ryou: jip now on with the tale and Raven does not own yu-gi-oh**

I groaned softly as my mind started to wake up. I noticed I was laying on something rough and it was warm, warmer than I thought. I opened my eyes a little and stared at light brownish sand that stretched farther than the eye could see. My eyes snapped open all the way and I sat up fast, wincing at the dull ache in my body. I stared at only sand, I was in a desert, I shakily stood up and looked around. I was in a desert… in the middle of nowhere. Alone. I fell to my knees when a thought came to me. My mind was in panic and tears slowly started to cascade down my cheeks, a soft breeze made my white hair wave softly. Where was Bakura? I remembered what he said

'_You were you were like a little brother to me, the one I never had, farewell'_ those words echoed in my head as the tears started to flow faster and I screamed in pain, in agony, in sadness. I am alone. I fell on my side and stared blankly at the sand. I didn't know how long I had laid there when I heard sinking footsteps rushing towards me. I looked up and saw people wearing weird clothing; they stared at me up and down and then helped me up. They were speaking ancient Egyptian and I understood every word they said because of Bakura who drilled it into me, it wasn't very pleasant since he decided using whips was a very good teaching method, I shuddered involuntary as the people looked at me weirdly. Worst two weeks of my life, but I just stared ahead and acted as if I could not understand their language. I groaned when I was thrown into a caravan, landing with a hard thud on the brown wood. I just shook my head and forced my tired mind to sleep, I needed it thanks to todays happenings

I opened my eyes; again I stared at colour, this time brown. I was in a small tent that could hold only two people at most. I slowly sat up and stared at the weird clothing that was thrown on the mattress. I sighed, from what I could tell Bakura sent me back in time to when the pharaoh still ruled and slaves still existed. I stared at the clothing; It was a dirty white dress like thing that looked like it would go down to my thighs and there was nothing I could wear under it. I blushed a slowly started to get dressed, I moved my arms left to right testing the dirty fabric, it was actually very comfortable. I saw when I looked next to the bed this weird looking flip-flops and put them on, silently exiting the tent and walked into the warm sun of the desert. What I saw outside made me want to cry, I was right about the slaves because I am in a slave trading camp. I was to be a slave. My eyes started to tear, I am sure Bakura wouldn't have done this on purpose since he told me he didn't have time to think in the approaching explosion, I forced the oncoming tears away when some old man with a cold gleam in his eyes approached me

'Follow me' he said, I stared at him confused, I wanted to act like I didn't know how to speak Egyptian I wanted to act like I was a slave that got lost or something. He growled and grabbed my arm; I flinched at his tight grip. He ignored my flinch and dragged me to a much larger tent and pulled me inside. The inside was a lot fancier than the small tent I had woken up in, in the middle sat a man surrounded by woman wearing near revealing gypsy like clothing. They looked at me and giggled softly making me blushed for no reason, but the I yelped when I was thrown to the ground roughly

'Name,' the man said, staring at me coldly like I was just dirt and didn't need to be here, kind of ironic since I was not supposed to be here. I whimpered and looked down when he growled 'answer me'

'Master, he doesn't seem to understand us and from his skin colour I'd say he is not from Egypt' the man behind me said much to my utter relief getting all the attention off of me, I shyly looked up at this "master" guy as he judged me. Then he grinned, not the Bakura like I'm-gonna-send-you-to-the-shadow realm grin, the he-will-be-of-good-use grin and that send shivers down my neck

'He will be sold for a high price' he glanced at my "captor"  
'get the people ready we are leaving at noon to Waset" I flinched when I was grabbed and roughly dragged away to my new life

We have been traveling to this Waset place for nearly a week and I was whipped a lot for my "mistakes". I whimpered when I was shoved to the ground

'Move faster' I groaned and got up following the rest again. I couldn't "understand" them so they used this as an excuse to whip me for my mistakes that didn't even exist. I looked up when someone yelled from the front of the group

'We have reached the capital of Egypt, where the great pharaoh rules, Waset!' he yelled and some people yelled out in relief

I smiled, we made it. We were taken in by the traders and forced to walk to a stage like thing, my eyes widened when I figured out what it was. I whimpered softly, we were going to be sold like we were nothing.

**Raven: well people first chapter done, I know it was short but yeah; the story will get better in the near future the start in usually the slowest**

**Ryou: please any ideas are welcome so R&amp;R**


End file.
